Normal Is Overrated
by BookLoverGirl18
Summary: The day Ava meets Luffy and his friends, her normal days of High School are over. Follow Ava as she tries to keep her sanity from all the chaos the D. Brothers bring with them, along with their school work. How will Ava, Luffy, and his friends fair when they go to High School? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

(***AN: I do not own One Piece Oda does. I do own my own OC characters in this story. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own.***)

Chapt. 1: New School, New Friends

"Time to get up little sis.," a voice smirked, knocking on a door, and walking in when there was no reply.

"Leave me alone.," a voice from under neon green bed covers muffled.

"I really didn't want to have to do this, but you left me no choice," the first voice smirked, knowing the one thing that would get the second voice up, and mockingly calling out into the hallway, "FASHION-POLICE, COME ON IN!" (AKA: Izo)

"I'M UP!" the second voice panicked, bolting up in the bed, and throwing a pillow at the first voice who was cackling like mad, "I HATE YOU!"

"I love you too, little sis," the first voice smirked, walking towards the door, and looking towards the bed, "You better hurry up if you want breakfast before going to your new school."

"I'll be down in few minutes," the voice yawned, getting up out of bed, and digging through a dresser, "Make sure to save some of those pancakes for me."

"Will do Midge.," the first voice mocked, closing the door before a hairbrush could hit its target, and chuckled as the voice walked downstairs.

"Jerk.," the second voice muttered, a smile on its face as they shook their head in amusement.

The second voice is actually a short, 20-year-old girl with long, curly, bright red hair and green eyes. And the girl's name is Ava Newgate. And that first voice who woke her up was none other than the Pineapple bird, Marco.

Due to some unknown circumstances (at least for now), Ava, her brothers, and her father had to move, so now she's starting at a new school.

Looking through her drawers, Ava found a black T-shirt with the words **Normal People Scare Me**. She found a green and black sweatshirt in her closet and pair of black skinny jeans. After taking a shower, Ava had come downstairs wearing those clothes she had picked out, along with her favorite black leather steel-toed combat boots on her feet.

"Good morning, Av," Thatch smiled, setting a plate of pancakes down in front of Ava (she had just sat down at the table), and going back to flipping pancakes on the stove, "I made sure to pack your lunch."

"This is why you're my favorite brother Thatch," Ava smirked, sticking her tongue out at Marco, and taking a bite of her pancake, "You're the best Bro ever."

"That's only because you love food, so it's easy to please you," Marco deadpanned, taking a swig of his coffee, and glancing up from reading the newspaper, "Do you have everything you need, Midge?"

"Yup," Ava grinned, getting up after she was done eating, kissing Marco and Thatch on the cheek, and saying good morning to all of her brothers who just started walking into the kitchen, "Is Pops up yet?"

"Of course," Izo smirked, walking into the kitchen, and narrowing his eyes at her, "Are you seriously going to wear that for your first day at your new school?"

"For the last time, Izo," Haruta yawned, walking into the kitchen, and grabbing a plate of pancakes from Thatch, "Ava, is not your Barbie doll."

"Thank you, Haruta," Ava smirked gratefully, nodding her head at the short guy, and putting her dish in the sink, "I'm going to say goodbye to Pops before I leave."

"Us shorties need to stick together," Haruta smirked, sitting down at the table, and eating his food, "Vista went to wake up Pops, so he should be down in a few minutes."

"It's such a shame," Izo sighed sadly, putting his head on the table, and glaring at all the boys, "Our sweet little sis has so much cuteness, but she dresses like a boy. I blame all you disgusting pigs for turning her over to the dark side."

"Just be glad some guy hasn't taken her innocence yet." Vista smirked, walking into the kitchen with Pops right behind him, and taking a plate of pancakes.

"NO ONE IS GOING TO RUIN MY FLOWER," Izo exclaimed, pulling Ava into a tight hug protectively (not noticing Ava's face going bright red as Izo crushed her), and crushing Ava, "I WILL HURT ANYONE THAT TRIES!"

"Izo…can't…breath…," Ava wheezed, taking a deep breath when Izo released her, and still having a bright red face, "YOU GUYS ARE SO EMBARRASSING!"

"GURA-GURA!" Whitebeard laughed, smirking at his daughter, and eating his breakfast, "They're just being older brothers. It's in their job description."

"Whatever, I'm leaving," Ava huffed, kissing Pops on the cheek, walking out the door carrying her mint-green backpack, and calling over her shoulders as she walked out the door, "Goodbye, everyone, I'll see you after school."

(*********************************************************)

 _(Switching to 1_ _st_ _Point of View)_

 _My brothers are so embarrassing, besides my brothers always scare away any guy that even looks at me,_ I sweatdropped, walking towards where my new school is, Grand Line Academy, and walking into the school building, _I'm bummed that we had to move when it's my last year of high school, but hopefully it won't be so bad._

My combat boots were making squeaking noises as I walked in the hallways trying to find the principal's office.

 _I look so awkward trying to find the office,_ I sighed, looking around in confusion, wishing to crawl in a hole considering how I look at the moment, and walking up to the first person I saw (which was a boy with green hair), "Excuse me, but could you help me find the office?"

"Follow me," the boy grunted, walking down the hallway, and calling over his shoulder as he walked, "I assume that you're new here?"

"Yup, my name's Ava," I greeted, following the boy, and glancing around with a sweatdrop on my head, "Umm…are you sure you know where you're going?"

"I know where I'm going," the boy defended, getting small beads of sweat on his forehead upon stopping front of a door reading **Library** , and muttering under his breath, "They must've moved it."

 _Is he new to this school or something?_ I thought, a large sweatdrop on my head, and walking with the boy, "What's your name?"

"Zoro," Zoro grunted, walking down another hallway, scratching his head in confusion upon standing in front of another door saying the words **Gym** on it, and muttering under his breath, "That wasn't here before."

"OI, ZORO!" a boy with black hair grinned, waving as he saw Zoro, and stretching his arm towards us, "Did you get lost again?"

"I DO NOT GET LOST," Zoro denied, glaring at the boy, and baring his teeth, "I was helping Ava find the office."

"Who's Ava?" the boy grinned, landing in front of me, and turning his head towards me, "My name's Luffy."

"I'm Ava," I introduced, smiling, only to be dragged off by Luffy (Luffy also dragged Zoro along with me), and flying down the hallway by our wrists, "WHERE ARE WE GOING?"

"To meet my other friends." Luffy grinned, racing down the hallway with Zoro and I flying behind him.

"BUT I NEED TO GO TO THE OFFICE!" I stated, seeing Luffy race down different hallways, and continuing to hold onto Zoro and me, _Why do I get the feeling my normal days are over?_

TO BE CONTINUED…


	2. Chapter 2

(***AN: I do not own One Piece Oda does. I do own my own OC characters in this story. Please do not copy this story and claim it as your own.***)

Chapt. 2: My Normal Days Are Over

"LUFFY, SLOW DOWN!," I panicked, seeing a group of people standing in the hallway where we were going to crash if Luffy doesn't slow down, turning my head towards Zoro to see him have 3 swords out, and baring my teeth at him, "PUT THOSE AWAY! AND HOW THE HELL DO YOU HAVE SWORDS INSIDE SCHOOL?!"

"Because I train using 3 swords," Zoro deadpanned, being dragged by Luffy, and crashing into the group of people with Luffy and I, "I'm going to murder him."

"I…think I broke my spleen.," a voice wheezed from underneath Zoro.

"Oops, my bad." Luffy grinned sheepishly, getting up from the floor, and standing up.

"Are you ok?" a childish voice questioned with panic, looking down at me, and helping me up, "DOCTOR! WE NEED A DOCTOR!"

"You _are_ the doctor, Chopper," the voice that was underneath Zoro deadpanned, getting up, and looking at the childish voice with a sweatdrop on its head, "Well, your studying to be one anyways."

"Ow," I muttered, standing up, walking over to Luffy, and punching him on the head, "ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL US, YOU JERK!"

"HAHAHAHA!," a girl's voice laughed, walking over to me, and smirking, "I like this girl. So who is this short girl?"

I admit that I'm short (I'm 4ft. 8 inches to be exact) and I'm proud to be short.

"This is my new friend, Ava," Luffy grinned, introducing me, and standing next to me, "She's new here and I decided she's part of our group starting today."

"Finally, another girl besides Robin, Koala, Vivi and me," the girl who laughed smirked, introducing herself, and walking over to me, "I'm Nami."

Nami had short orange hair. She was wearing a blue T-shirt and a yellow skirt with circles on the sides. On her feet were tan heel-sandals.

"I'm Ava," I smiled, nodding my head in greeting, frowning in worry upon seeing the voice from underneath Zoro being treated by a blue-nosed reindeer, "Umm…is that guy going to be ok?"

"Usopp's going to be fine, he's known as the liar of our group," Nami dismissed with a wave of her hand, "Besides, Chopper is studying to be a doctor and he's learning from his adoptive mother, Dr. Kureha."

"She's this school's nurse, but I heard that once a student goes to see her they are never to be heard from again," a girl with shoulder length, straight black hair, smiled, informing me with a tone of voice that isn't concerned with what she said, "Isn't that fascinating?"

"Oi, Oi, stop saying creepy things," Usopp sweatdropped, smacking the air with his hands (everyone except for Luffy were sweatdropping upon hearing Robin's comment), "We're not trying to scare the girl, Robin."

"Well, I think Robin-Swan is beautiful even when she's saying those things," a blond haired guy gushed, spinning towards me with his heart-mode activated, and kissing my hand, "But the lovely Ava…"

"STOP CREEYPING THE POOR GIRL OUT, SANJI!" another girl's voice boomed, kicking the blonde boy, sending him flying into the wall, and smiling at me, "Sorry about him, I'm Koala and that perv that I just kicked was Sanji."

"I'm Ava," I greeted, a large sweatdrop on my head, and glancing at the others, "Do any of you know where the office is?"

"I can take her there," Robin smiled, stepping forward, and walking beside me as she led me to where the office is, "It's on my way to my class anyways."

"We'll see you two at lunch then," Nami smiled, waving at us, and walking beside Luffy to their class, "Unless we have classes together."

"Thank you Robin," I thanked, walking next to Robin, and walking into the office when we arrived there, "I'll see you later then Robin."

"See you at lunch, Ava." Robin waved as she walked towards her class.

"May I help you?" the secretary inquired, smiling at me.

"Yes, I'm new here and I came to pick up my schedule. My name's Ava Newgate," I smiled nervously, standing facing her, grabbing the papers from the lady when she handed them to me, and walking out of the office, "Thank you."

"Your very welcome, if you need anything feel free to drop in," the secretary smiled, waving at me, "Have a good day."

"Let's see, 1st period is Math with Ms. Dadan," I read my schedule, sighing in pity, finding my classroom, and walking in, "Math, a great way to start your day." Note the sarcasm.

"AVA!" Luffy's voice called, waving at me from across the room, and motioning for me to sit next to him in the desk next to him.

 _Maybe this class won't be so bad after all,_ I thought, walking over to Luffy, sitting down in the desk next to him, and talking to him, "You're in this class too Luffy?"

"Yup," Luffy grinned at me, turning his heads towards the door, and calling over to a blue-haired girl that had just walked into the room, "VIVI, COME HERE! THERE'S SOMEONE I WANT YOU TO MEET!"

"Energetic as always aren't you Luffy?" the girl chuckled, coming over to us, sitting down in the desk on the other side of Luffy, and noticing me sitting on the other side of Luffy, "Who's your friend, Luffy?"

"Vivi, this is Ava, she's my new friend and she's the newest member of our group," Luffy grinned, introducing me, and turning towards me, "Ava, this is my friend Vivi."

"It's nice to meet you, Vivi," I greeted, smiling as I looked at her, "I'm new here, my name's Ava."

"Likewise, my name's Vivi Nefertari," Vivi smiled, "If you need anything don't hesitate to ask."

"I'll do that," I smiled, taking out my notebook and pencil, and taking out my schedule, "Thanks."

 **My Schedule**

 **1** **st** **Hour: Math-Ms. Dadan**

 **2** **nd** **Hour: Hand-to-Hand Combat- Mr. Garp**

 **3** **rd** **Hour: Health- Ms. Bell Mere**

 **Lunch**

**4** **th** **Hour: History- Mr. Shanks**

 **5th Hour: Geography- Mr. Aokiji**

"You have the same classes as me." Luffy grinned, using his Devil Fruit power to glance at my schedule, and putting his elbow on his desk when Dadan walked in.

"Listen up, brats," Dadan grumbled, walking into the classroom, and turning towards us, "We have a new student, so would the brat come up to the front and introduce yourself?"

"Yes, Ms. Dadan." I began, walking up to the front, and was opening my mouth to speak only to have someone walk into the room.

"How nice of you to show up, Ace," Dadan frowned, seeing Ace walk into the room with a huge smirk on his face, and her eyebrow twitching in annoyance, "Go sit down at your desk."

"Who's the little girl?" Ace smirked, staring at me, and standing where he walked in.

"For your information, Freckle-Face," I smirked, sending sparks at him, "I'm actually 20-years old and my name isn't Little Girl."

"What, did I touch a nerve, _Midge_?" Ace smirked, sending sparks at me, "It's not my fault that you look like a 6-year-old."

"Ooh, like I haven't heard that _one_ before," I mocked, putting my hands to my chest like he wounded me, and smirking at him, "If you're going to make fun of me, you're going to have to do better than that."

"That sounds like a challenge," Ace smirked wider, only to glare at Dadan when she threw a book at him, and rubbing his head as he bared his teeth at her, "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR, OLD HAG?!"

"SHUT UP, STUPID BRAT!," Dadan bared her teeth at him, a large tick mark on her head, and glaring at him, "GO SIT DOWN IN YOUR SEAT SO I CAN START MY LESSON!"

 _What…kind of school did I just get myself into?,_ I thought, standing at the front of the room, a large sweatdrop on my head as I watched Ace and Dadan bickering at each other (and I'm pretty sure she isn't supposed to be pulling her student's hair, but in her defense Ace was pulling her hair too), _This cannot be legal…can it?_

"Ace, Luffy, and Sabo are Dadan's adoptive sons, so that's why they're so familiar with each other," Vivi explained, a nervous smile on her face, and turning towards me, "This happens every day and I was stunned speechless too the first time I saw this, but you'll get used to it."

"It doesn't seem like she cares for them and it looks like the same goes for the boys, so how in the world did someone let her adopt them?" I sweatdropped, walking over to Vivi, and standing next to her.

"It may seem like that, but I suppose it's their way of showing each other that they care about each other," Vivi sweatdropped, turning towards me, and smiling, "They should be done fighting right about…now."

 _It looks more like abuse to me…_ I thought, sweatdropping as I watched them stop fighting, and watching Ace go sit in his desk, "Umm…Ms. Dadan, should I start to introduce myself again?"

"Oh right," Dadan frowned, getting up, dusting herself off, and glaring at the class, "Listen up you brats, this is our new student so shut up while she introduces herself."

"Hi, my name is Ava Newgate," I smiled, glancing around the room at everyone, and standing in the front, "I just moved here with my family."

"You can take a sit now," Dadan grunted, looking around the classroom, and spotting an empty desk next to Luffy, "You can sit in the desk next to Luffy."

"Thank you." I smiled, walking back to the desk, sitting down, writing the notes down in my notebook, hearing a snore coming from Luffy, turning my head to see Luffy's face on his desk with his eyes closed and drool coming out of his mouth, and getting a huge sweatdrop on my head, _As tempting as that looks, I'm terrible at math, so I don't have the luxury of sleeping through math._

"When you solve this equation make sure…," Dadan lectured, only to get tick marks on her head upon hearing Luffy snores, baring her teeth, and chucking a hard cover book at his head, "STOP SLEEPING IN MY CLASS YOU DAMN BRAT!"

"OWW, THAT HURT, YOU GORILLA-MAN-WOMAN!" Luffy glared, snapping his head up, and rubbing his head.

"WHAT'CHA SAY, DAMN BRAT!" Dadan bared her teeth at him, the tick marks getting bigger, and started throwing different books at Luffy. (it ended up with Dadan chasing Luffy around the classroom, needless to say our lesson didn't happen, not that I'm complaining).

Let's just say that it was _just_ the beginning of the pandemonium days ahead with this insane group of weirdos. Which I sadly admit are my friends.

TO BE CONTINUED…


End file.
